Lost In the Dark (Eyeless Jack Fanfic)
by ShadowSong1209
Summary: I am abused, alone, broken and forgotten. My name is Seraphina and i've been through hell and back. Nothing seems to go right for me, always wrong. Then i was given a chance to start over. I was brutally murdered by my crazed uncle and was somehow reborn into another universe, where everyone I have ever known, never existed. Then i meet him. And the adventure begins...


**Lost In the Dark**

By ShadowSong1209

Prologue

I do not own anything but the story plot and my OC

 _ **I still remember that day as if it were yesterday. One stupid dare. A silent forest. A strange man. Pain. And I remember most was the darkness of it all. In a flash, I was no more and only darkness surrounded and stayed as long as the eye can see. It all began with a dare.**_

RING, RING, RING, RI-

I lazily hit my alarm clock with a tired sigh. Looks like it's time to start the day. Sliding out of bed, I brushed out my long caramel hair and braided it. I shuffled through my dresser in search for the clothing I wish to wear, when I finally found what I was looking for. I dressed in a black long-sleeve shirt with camouflage cargo pants along with black combat boots. I questioned if I should put mascara and eyeliner on or not. I decided with the former and outlined my bright grassy green eyes with make-up, for a more alluring look. Still not satisfied with my outward appearance, I used foundation to cover all the purple bruises on my face. There is a reason why I wear long-sleeves.

I looked in the mirror to prepare myself inwardly, by repeating my everyday mantra: _Everything is okay. You can get through it. In the end you'll still be alive._ Feeling good, I rushed out the door and down the stairs of my two story house. I contemplated if I should risk myself to get something to eat. Why not? I quietly snuck through the kitchen, opened the cupboard, and took out a granola bar. At the last second my sleeve got stuck on the handle and slammed the cupboard open. I swore the many colors of the rainbow, and tried to run out the door and head towards school.

"SERA?!" Crap. I cautiously walked out of the kitchen to face my dad. He smiled at me and seemed rather chipper, "Good, you're up. Get me some coffee." I released out a small, relieved breath; he was in a good mood today, which is rather unusual. I hurriedly did as he said and presented the coffee to him. With a disgusted snort, he snatched the cup from my hands, not careful of it spilling, and took a sip. With a wave of his hand I was 'dismissed' and I walked out the door before anymore of my family members woke up.

At school I rushed to my first class, already late due to this morning's events and pushed through the door. The teacher looked up from his desk, "Ah, Miss Blackwell, late again I see. Please take a seat and stay awhile." The rest of the class snickered but I ignored them and seated myself in my desk.

I didn't pay attention in class, not surprising, and daydreamed of all day I received my first beating. Apparently I was 'old enough to handle it'. I had a black eye and busted lip that day. My parents hated me ever since I arrived on their doorstep with my REAL mother, who was my aunt's younger sister, Arianna Blackwell. She was very ill and couldn't take care of me, so as her dying wish, she wanted Aunt Marilyn and Uncle John to take care of me (to which they did poorly at). They both adored her and accepted right off the bat. However, as soon as she died, they dropped the act of nice parents, or so I believe considering how all my memories of them have them yelling and insulting me. Every night I was either ignored, or beaten half to death. I preferred the former.

No one was there for me, I was all alone and depressed. So I cut. And cut. And cut. And then I met Emery Larson, a bright, cheerful girl on the outside. But she too was fighting her own battle at home. She also cut herself to and was able to hide all those unwanted emotions behind a fake smile. After awhile, when we knew each other better we became best friends. We made a promise that we would never cut again as long as we had each other. For the first time in my life, I felt wanted. That was the only feeling I held onto while I was abused at home. We hung out whenever we could and I soaked up that time I spent with her. Sometimes she would get bullied at school and turned to cutting herself.

When I found out I scolded her and she cried into my arms while she told me everything that happened. I confronted the bullies at school and taught them a lesson to never pick on my friends. Sometimes even after that, Emery still cut herself and I would be the one to read her emotions, sadness, anger, depression, lost. They all showed on her face and how deep she cut herself. Every time I would open my arms for her to cry into. And that's how it went; we pulled each other out our problems and depression. We, the two halves of a soul, together we were a whole. I was snapped out of my reminiscence of the past by the bell. Time to leave. I grabbed my book bag and exited the room, headed towards my next class. On the way, a group of fake blondes tore through the hallway, knocking the books in my hand on the floor, before sauntering away with giggles. Bitches. I picked up my homework and continued my way to class.

Emery was there waiting for me outside the door. She smiled and waved at me, while I returned a small smile. She dragged me into class talking my ear off about some guy she met in the hallway. I nodded when needed to but otherwise was lost in my own little world. Emery was use to my far away personality but still wants to talk even if no one was listening.

The day continued, rather fast and I didn't even notice it was time to leave until Emery pointed it out. Before I could leave, Amanda, a ditz I really dislike, spoke to me in a rather mocking manner, "Sera, I heard that you don't have a backbone. Always running off when you see danger? What a coward. No wonder your mom didn't want you." Rage boiled in my veins and without thinking I retaliated, "I have more backbone than you could ever have!" She narrowed her serpentine eyes, "Prove it. If you can last one night in the old abandoned house in the forest, then you're no coward." With a firm nod of my head I responded, "Challenge accepted." With that I stormed off, ignoring Emery trying to talk me out of it. I said my goodbyes and walked through the woods, towards the abandoned house.

I whistled to the song Sarcasm by Get Scared, and continued to walk, unaware of my surroundings. It wasn't until I heard a twig snap that I realized someone or something was following me. I stayed silent and observant, watching every motion of the wind that blew the trees. The sun was setting fast; its orange and yellow colors sprayed the sky as if it were a giant paint canvas.

A shadow at the corner of my eye caught my attention. A curious deer stood watching me a few feet away. Hesitantly, I out-stretched my hand towards it and waited patiently for it to trust me enough to pet it. How unusual. A deer this close to a human, a potential threat? After a second or two, the deer placed its muzzle into my hand. Again, how peculiar. After a few silent moments with the animal, I continued onward to my destination. The structure stood towering in an intimidating manner. Vines crawled over its rotted wood and shattered glass from the windows a strewn across the ground.

I swallowed hard and slowly entered the building, already regretting my decision. The floorboards creaked and groaned underneath my weight. Deeper I delved into the 'haunted house'. With each step I slowly lost my nerve and bravery. Just as I was about to turn back, the door slammed shut and curtains tattered curtains were drawn over the windowless frame. Darkness enveloped me and I found my breathing getting quicker.

 _ **It was because of this moment that I developed Nyctophobia, the fear of what could happen in a dark environment. And this is what happened….**_

A shadow approached me. With each step it took, I took two back. A sliver of light caught on to its features, and I saw familiar brown eyes. The brown eyes of my uncle. The light glinted on metal in his hand. It didn't take a genius to know what it was; a knife. One swift motion was all it took and he buried the blade deep into my gut. Sticky blood flowed onto my hands as I desperately tried to stop the bleeding. The thick red substance slithered down my arm, its touch making my stomach churn. Unimaginable pain was all I could think of to describe it. I coughed violently, wanting to claw out the knife still lodged in my stomach. My eyesight blurred and breathing became shallower. Each breath rattled my lungs and I found myself had stopped fighting it. Uncle John leaned over my dying body and whispered, "Tell your mother I said hi."

Then,

Silence.

All that blood that roared in my ears vanished, the shaky breathing, loud coughing, all of it went away. And darkness came to me. I tried pushing through the inky black mist, unable to escape its clutches. It was almost as if invisible chains bound me to this element. A grim thought crept into the corner of my mind; I was no more. That is, until I saw the sun all over again. Light shone back into my environment and filled me with its warmth. It was like I opened my eyes again for the very first time. Air returned to my lungs and I was given the gift to breathe once again.

Colors, shapes, smells, everything rushed towards me the bright sun shown above me in the baby blue sky. The grass spread out underneath me as I was lying down. The smell of the outdoors flooded my nose. Memories, thoughts, moments that were and yet weren't mine, were trapped in my head. My deceased mom, Arianna. My crazed aunt and uncle, John and Marilynn. My best friend Emery. I remembered every event with them, yet I remembered other things other people, another life. My mom Bailey Valentine. My father Andy Valentine. My 6-13 birthday parties with them. It was overwhelming and confusing. Who was I? Am I Seraphina Valentine or Seraphina Blackwell? Was I depressed or was I happy? So many emotions fought over for control, it felt as if my mind was going to over drive. The past events rushed back to me like a hurricane. The dare from Amanda, the forest, the house, my uncle, the pain, the blood, the darkness. The darkness. The darkness. I died. Why am I here? I should be dead. My heart rate increased tenfold and my breathing hitched.

If I died then in that life, does that mean I've been reborn?

Reincarnated?

My heart leaped, I had another shot at a good and happy life. Looking back on my false memories, my life looked pretty good. Such a strong emotion of happiness erupted from me and tears of joy spilled past my eyes. I reveled at the light and the grass that lay 'Neath me. My peace was disturbed by a deep aged voice, "Sera, it's time to come inside now!" I sat up at the sound of my dad's voice. I dutifully walked inside the doors to my new home. My parents smiled brightly at me with love and I couldn't help but smile back. This is the new life I will lead. The new love I have.

I will walk a new path, one that goes into the light and away from the darkness that consumed me in my previous life.

I am loved.

 **I hope you enjoyed the prologue to my Creepypasta Fanfic. Sadly, i dont know where to put the story. Well i hope to see you next time.**

 **ShadowSong1209**


End file.
